Inevitable To Me
by agentrogerscarter
Summary: How do you let go of someone you love? How do you fix the mistakes from the past? Alex and Piper had thrilled a long road together for years before following their own paths, apart. When life finds its ways to snapping them back to each other's life; will their connection still exist or will the changes they went through be too much to rebuilt their story? [AU VAUSEMAN]
1. Prologue

**Inevitable To Me**

**Prologue**

Alex Vause had five different smiles.

One was charming, flirty. It was one of her more often smiles, almost like a smirk. Wherever Alex was, talking to whoever it could be; there would always have that flirtatious glimpse across her stunning features. Most of time she didn't mean to have people think the intentions were to get in their pants, it was simply something natural on her; but it still wouldn't stop people to think the worse—or best, depending on the point of view. People never really complained, as Alex is a gorgeous woman. Tall, sexy, remarkable.

The second smile was funny. Alex loved to laugh, telling and hearing jokes. She had this dark sense of humor, usually making fun of things that people didn't tend to find funny. But it was all different when it came from Alex. It didn't matter how bad the joke was, it was impossible to not laugh when she was doing the same. It was capturing.

On the other hand, there was the fake smile. When she wasn't in the mood for anything, when her life was too down to handle. But still there would be a smile there, in those pompous and gorgeous lips of hers. Close friends would always be able to read through it, to know when it wasn't real and that there was something going with her; but only little people were able to get through her layers and get her to talk the problems out. She was always a tough girl.

Then there was the cynical smile. When Alex was frustrated or mad. Always setting across her lips during fights and arguments, especially with people she cares about. The cynical one could be the more maddening to see; because no mare how much angry someone is towards Alex Vause, once that devious smile is placed upon her lips, there's no way someone don't melt all over. It was almost like a challenge her mouth was settling, for anyone to continue mad at her. Those usually would let to the best make up sex.

At last, but not less important, there was one smile little people had seen. The in love smile. It had something to distinguish from the other ones. Maybe it was the way her blue eyes would stare, perfectly matching the way her mouth curved slightly. There was something deep about it, on how Alex could open up her soul and invite you to come in. And truly few had seen it. I was one of them. _Was_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Holla, folks! How you doing? I hope good. Not gonna be too long on the note, promise. I decided to post this story after my friend and sister pursed me to. It's something I started writing in college classes during the huge hiatus OITNB gave us. Is my first fanfic in the fandom and I hope to make justice to Vauseman (whom are my favorite ship even with Piper's annoyances...) I'm going completely AU with the story, but expect to see references from the show. And just to clear out, it _does_ start the prologue with Piper narrating, but I prefer observer-narrator so next chapters expect to read all in third person. Also chapters will be _way_ longer. I apologize for any grammar errors you may find. English is my second language, but I'm working hard to keep it good and also looking for a beta so no worries ;) Thanks for reading and please review for more and faster updates. Mwah!


	2. Chapter One

**N/A: **_Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Please, keep on reviewing for more updates! Enjoy the reading. I do not owe any of these characters, they all belong to Piper Kerman, Jenji Kohan and Netflix ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - The Start<strong>

"_Nothing is written in the stars. Not these stars, nor any others. No one controls your destiny._" – Gregory Maguire

**APRIL 4****TH**** OF 2005, 08:05 PM – NEW YORK CITY **

The Rattle N Hum, a bar located in 14 East 33rd Street, between Fifth and Madison Avenue, was a perfect place to beer lovers; or simply newbies craving for new tries in alcohol beverages. The environment in there was rather inviting, with a vast menu, organized by style, which changed daily to all sorts of taste. The price was truly welcoming as well and it'd attract all kinds of people, but especially students who had recently turned twenty-one—looking for cheap and fun booze.

It was surprising to think a well succeeded woman like Alex Vause would be heading down to a place like that. At age of twenty-five, she already had a huge collection of bookstores among the whole island of Manhattan. Of course they had been part of a heritage her grandfather left her. But the success of the business came with Alex. Before her, they were only a small shop close to a subway station. When everything was passed to her name, the woman saw beyond it and expanded the company to five more stores in a year. Now, four later, they had about eleven stores in the whole city. And all because she kept with the old motto: "_welcoming like home_".

All the Vause Bookstore were small establishments, with people Alex could trust and rely on running each of them. They take personal care and not just pass by it to check things. Alex herself took a few days on the week to visit the stores and be sure everything is in perfect state. And they were also very attentive to costumers, some were very regular in there because of how well treated everyone would be in those lovely stores. The environment itself was welcoming, with the smell of books and coffee mixing; as every store had a small cafe inside it. They even delivered, book and coffee. So it was no doubt Alex knew how to run business and was accustomed to places quite different than a beer bar. But she couldn't miss her best friend's birthday.

Nicole Nichols was in Alex's life since they were kids. From very different worlds, they bounded in the most odd way: sports. Alex was a low-medium class girl, studying at a preppy private school thanks to her intelligence that acquired her scholarship. In the other hand, Nicky was daughter of a wealthy—yet problematic, family. They never talked before joining soccer team. Nicky's friend would always make fun of Alex's clothes, so the brunette rarely went around the cute little blonde. But once they were in the same team and found out so much in common, the friendship was inevitable.

Nicky was there for her when her grandpa died and when Alex's attempt to meet her father failed badly. She had never met the man and when it finally happened, it was a row of disappointments. Although Nicky always said it was bullshit, Alex felt she owe her big time for all the support and assistance all those years. That's why she was there, why she wouldn't fail a single birthday; didn't matter the place. And Alex loved a good beer, after all.

When she finally arrived the place, somewhere about eight, it was already crowded—even if it was a Monday. Word was the bar rarely got empty at those hours, as the business man and college students would all gather together to find themselves toasting for the week to go by faster.

Alex spotted the messy blond hair from a far, moving as she hugged plenty people. She spotted Lorna Morello, Nicky's current girlfriend, seating across the table and laughing. Close to her there was a breathtaking long-haired and somewhat hippie blonde that Alex had never seen in their group of friends. A friend's of Lorna, she figured. Tasha, Daya, Red, Poussey and a few other friends were there too.

Just as Nicky, Tasha Jefferson, or Taystee as they called her, worked for Alex's bookstore company—running a store close to Penn Station. Poussey Washington, and the black girl, were right hand of one another, in fact, both being in the same establishment. Dayanara Diaz had been their high school friend, Nicky and Alex's, even if she was closer to the brunette for most of it. While Red, she was a much older woman comparing to all present there. Galina Reznikov was her real name, but everyone in the friends circle would call her Red because of her hair. A tough Russian, she was the mother figure Nicky never truly had. So it was no doubt the woman would be there.

Lorna was the first one to spot Alex trying to pass through people to reach the group.

"Nicky! Alex is here." The woman announced with excitement, her accent sounding more than ever. Nicky quickly thrilled her eyes from her lovely girlfriend to her best friend. The smile upon her lips became giant.

"Finally this little cunt is here!" The two met halfway and Alex gave the smaller woman a tight hug; having to bend down to do it always made her laugh. Alex was remarkably tall, about 5' 10", and Nicole was way smaller than that. Nicky was laughing in their embrace as well.

"Happy birthday, Nichols. You're getting old." Nicky dramatically rolled eyes, as they broke apart.

"Don't be a party pooper, Vause." They chuckled together and Alex pushed a wrapped package towards her. "Oh fuck, you got me a present, how sweet! You didn't make this one yourself, did you?" Alex threw a death stare over her.

"Shut up, asshole." Then a laugh escaped her fine lips, when Nicky just stared at her, with a brow dramatically raised and a side smile. "No! I didn't make it, just wrapped, I bought it this time. Just fucking open it, Nicky." Shaking her head, Alex watched as the blonde did as ordered.

The badly wrapped package revealed and Arctic Monkeys vinyl, a British band that were just starting to outstand a year ago. Nicky loved them and their first EP was just about to be released in a month, Alex had some connections here and there though, and she managed to get her best friend a copy of the 2000 there would be released in May. There was also the fact Nicky collected vinyl's as well.

"Holy fucking shit!" She blinked completed shocked, staring at the piece. "How you got this? It's not coming out until next month."

"I talked to some people." She shrugged slightly, although there was a pleasing smirk set upon her lips. Nicky jumped on her again, for a tighter hug, while she repeated nonstop thanks.

"Hey, you two over there." The Russian accent invaded their ears and they turned their head to Red standing next to Lorna and the woman Alex didn't know. "Lorna here is starting to get jealous." She joked, smiling softly. Red wasn't one for funny business. She had always been very close and protective over Nicky, what lead sometimes to fights with Alex. But both had an admiration for one another.

"Oh, Red, please. I'm not…" Morello trailed off, rolling her eyes and laughing. At first, when she and Nicky started dating, she did feel jealous of Alex; because of that deep connection they had. But eventually even her saw how there was nothing to fear in there, it was really just a sisterhood, per says. "But you should really greet the rest of the table." She completed warning then.

Nicky nodded, pulling Alex by the arm. "You know the girls well. Suit yourself."

"Well, not the cute blonde." Just as her mouth rolled the words out and her eyes landed on the woman next to Lorna, their eyes met. The blonde blushed instantly. Alex had said that loud enough for everyone to hear, but she didn't even blush or take it back when everyone got in a weird silence. Instead, she smirked, widely. In her charming and flirty best self.

"Ah, that's true! I forgot to introduce you. Alex that's Piper, she's a writer and a friend. Piper that's—"

"My name is Alex." She hurried herself, raising her hand to the blonde. Nicky and Lorna exchanged a look that passed to Red. The other girls in the table had been too busy talking to notice Alex's move there. She was all smiles, raised brows and intense eyes. She was obviously flirting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Piper."

Piper Chapman was dazzled. She had never really been one attracted to women, specifically. As she'd tell her best friend Polly, she liked hot people. She was shallow. But when Alex had entered the bar, her eyes simply got hooked. Piper had watched her move, growing completely shocked to find out the woman was actually heading towards their table. She has secretly glanced while the brunette and Nicky embraced, as Lorna would be telling some story she wasn't listening to. Then she had moved to greet her so instantly and charming. Piper actually felt herself melt a little bit, as a fool smile crossed her lips.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." Their hands touch made a shock run through her spine, but it was rather pleasing. Probably it was the brunette's energy. Alex felt it too, that small shiver. But she was good at hiding, better than Piper. "Nicky told me so much about you."

Instantly Alex figured things in her mind. It made sense why she had been so persistent that Alex went to her birthday, even if she never missed a single one of them. Maybe she was trying to hook the two of them together. With no hurry, as she let go of the blonde's hand, Alex's eyes looked over her best friend; that still stood next to her. They didn't need word for Alex to know exactly what Nicky's plan was and for Nicky to know Alex had figured. "I hope just the good things." Alex said glancing back at Piper.

"Oh, yes, absolutely." Piper nodded, unable to contain a smile. In the occasion they spoke about Alex, Nicky had mentioned how flirty the brunette was. As well how she could be gentle and charming when she was truly interested in someone. She hadn't figured back then, why was Nicky talking so good about Alex; maybe because she was her best friend. But now Piper figured it was something more than just that.

"Alex, I know you always seat with Nicky, but I'll beg to change seats with you tonight." Lorna started out, already standing up. Usually she'd seat in front of her girlfriend while Alex was on Nicky's side. She figured though, by the looks and smiles across the table, that Alex would be more interested in her seat, next to their new guest.

"Oh, sure. Whatever you want, Morello." Alex shrugged, chuckling slightly. "You don't mind, right, Nicky?"

"Ah, fucking Christ, what a choice! My girlfriend who I can torture under the table or my best friend who will hit me if I touch her leg." Nicky joked off and both Lorna and Alex rolled eyes.

"Idiot." The tall brunette cursed, while the small one changed places with her.

"I'll be the one hitting you, if you do any of that." Was the last thing Alex heard before seating next to Piper. She took a moment to greet and wave to the others on the table, before actually focusing on the blonde next to her. For a while, she just discretely observed.

"It's a little cold out for a Margarita, don't you think?" It wasn't exactly freezing in New York City. Weather was actually starting to actually warm up, but still wasn't summer yet. There was a wondering smile on her lips, glancing the drink in front of Piper. She could picture her as a wild college girl drinking Margaritas and tequila shots. Piper didn't respond her, though she smiled wider. Their eyes were glued.

"So, Alex, what do you do?" As she spoke, Piper picked up her drink and took a sip, never taking her intense eyes off the brunette.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've come here with no expectations, only to profess, now that I am at liberty to do so, that my heart is, and always will be, yours<em>." – Sense and Sensibility, Jane Austen

**APRIL 4****TH**** OF 2013, 09:27 PM – NEW YORK CITY**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you'd invite her, Nicky." Alex was mad. It was easy to see it in her eyes, in the way she moved from side to side outside the bar. Eight years ago she had been in the same place, being caught by the same surprise of seeing the blonde girl there, seating with her friends. Only back then, they didn't know each other, they hadn't dated for five years and broken up the worst way possible.

"Fuck, Alex. What did you want me to do? It's my fucking birthday, you know that? She's my friend too and—" Nicky started explaining but Alex cut her first.

"Fuck it, Nichols. I'm your best friend!" She almost yelled, in an anger fury. "You know how much she fucking hurt me. You could have at least warned me." Insanely frustrated, Alex turned her back on Nicky, walking away from the restaurant. Nicky ran after the brunette, calling off her name. "Just leave me for a second, Nicole. I'm not gonna bail you on your birthday. I just need a fucking minute." The words made Nicky stop and nod. She had always been understanding, but thought it was about time Piper and Alex stopped avoiding each other like that. It had been three years already.

It took Alex fifteen minutes to actually head back to the restaurant, after clearing her mind. She had taken walks around the blocks, thinking. The past three years she did everything to avoid Piper Chapman, with much success. And Nicky knew all her efforts, that's what frustrated her more about the whole situation. After Alex and Piper started dating, the blonde was quickly added to the group of friends; so once they broke up, five years later, it was expected that they'd bump into one another once in a while. But Alex made sure it didn't happen.

Sometimes she'd arrived earlier and departure before Piper's arrival in the events, or simply don't go—depending on the importance level. It was tiring, even dumb, when thought about. But Alex never felt fully ready to face an ex-girlfriend that had meant so much and broke her heart so badly. That's why she was hating Nicky right now.

Alex knew fully well that it had been all planned out. After all, it was Nicky's birthday and she knew Alex wouldn't miss it. Also wouldn't be able to be mad with Nicky for too long. She figured there was nothing else to be done, at the end she'd soon or later face Piper.

When the brunette approached the table, there was a commotion and Lorna came right to her, giving a greeting hug. Nicky was next; they apologized in a whisper and the hug became tighter. Alex was finally smiling. Probably because her eyes hadn't landed on the only empty seat at the table. When she finally did, she cursed mentally, while her eyes killed Nicky. The best friend held her hands up in a chuckle and quickly glanced over Lorna. No words were needed, Alex got the message.

Taking her time to go and greet each one at the table, the brunette didn't dart to glance over Piper; but she knew the blonde's eyes were on her, patiently waiting. Alex stopped right in front of the empty chair and made a dramatic pause before finally letting the word roll out.

"Piper." Her voice was distant, somewhat cold. She pulled the chair but then stopped. "May I?" Piper just nodded, so Alex took a seat and slowly took her jacket off. Before speaking again, she adjusted her glassed on her nose and looked over Piper. "Long time."

"You look good." Piper agreed, smiling slightly. Her eyes thrilled a path through Alex's face, focusing sometimes on those perfect pair of lips and the blue iris that stared her. "Nicky didn't tell me you'd come." Alex felt somewhat disappointment; she thought maybe Piper had asked the girls to settle up so they'd meet. But why would she? Made no sense after how they broke off. "I'm glad you did."

"I wouldn't miss it." The raven haired shrugged off, looking away. It was never safe ground when she stared Piper for too long. Especially after they hadn't seen each other in a while. "How's your boyfriend?" Alex cleared her throat as the word almost didn't come out. Piper bit her lip. Alex did it on purpose, asking Piper about that dumbass she had been dating; and both knew it. Alex just couldn't picture her ex with a man.

"He's working…" Piper explained calmly. Her hand slowly reached for the glass of water standing in front of her and sipped at it. "Larry told me you two met." Alex remembered that and it made her slowly roll her eyes with the past month's memory. She had wondered how Piper knew, since Alex had never introduced herself as Piper's ex. "He doesn't know." She explained, reading Alex's confusion. "He told me he was at a book signing and met the Alex Vause owner of the Vause Bookstore. So I figured there could only be you." Alex also questioned mentally what Piper had thought when she heard from her boyfriend about her ex, but that Piper didn't clear out.

"I see." With a simply nod, Alex was once again glancing Piper. She was so different. Short hair, fancier makeup, classier clothes. She looked like a housewife, like a perfect _desperate housewife_. "Nicky told me you're engaged." Piper tensed up suddenly and Alex watched her reaction closely, wondering why all that. "I didn't expect you to tell me, or get an invitation. Don't worry." Alex looked away, a cynical smile sat across her pompous lips. Piper hated that, she hated those devious smiles Alex had. All of them.

"I… Well, Lorna refused to be my maid-of-honor…" As her voice came out sarcastic, Alex glanced at Piper with a mix of surprise and indignation. Her thin brows were raised up her black glasses and her eyes were big. Piper just shook her head, then chuckled for the brief moment Alex seemed to believe her words. "I'm kidding." Alex wasn't smiling, or laughing, so the blonde glanced away. "I'm sorry." She shook her head a little, that had been really dumb to start off.

"Yea, I guess you lost your sense of humor when you went back to boys." Piper didn't know what else to say, so she kept quiet through the rest of the dinner. She'd change words with Lorna or Daya, sometimes Nicky. Now and then tried to laugh at Alex's comments and jokes, but the brunette was completely ignoring her.

After a few beers Alex was talking a lot and loudly, but never to Piper or in a way the blonde could jump in the subject. She joked with Red and her husband, then spoke to Nicky about plenty different subjects all the time. Piper didn't dare to say anything, but she paid attention to all of it.

About one in the morning, everyone was paying the bill and heading off. Piper checked her phone to three missed calls from her fiancé Larry. He also texted worried about her, because of the hour and asking if she needed him to pick her up. As much independent as she was, Piper liked how Larry took care for her. New York could be messy at night, so she understood him. She texted back saying it wasn't needed, that she had a ride; cursing herself because it was a lie.

Her eyes searched the place and she saw Alex already by the door, pushing it to leave, right next to Lorna that went ahead Nicky. She said goodbyes to the birthday girl and ran to catch up with the two brunettes. She went for the tall one though, once outside.

"Hey, Alex. Can I talk to you for a second?" Alex turned around and just frowned, staring at Piper for a second; unsure if it was another idiot joke of hers. Eventually she shrugged, nodding. She waved to Lorna, and Nicky that joined them outside right after Piper, and went to her ex. When Alex stood in front of her in the sidewalk, in a close distance, Piper lost the words she had been thinking about all night. She expected the brunette just to roll eyes and ignore her.

The wind wasn't too cold so she figured maybe a few steps and breaths could clear her mind. "Will you walk with me?" The blonde asked and although it took Alex a few seconds to process, she nodded. Piper wasn't sure, but she thought seeing the sight of a small smile.

"Sure."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two – Acting Civil**

"_You can't change the beginning. But you can always start over and make a new ending._" _– Chico Xavier (Brazilian writer)_

**STILL APRIL 4TH OF 2013, 01:23 AM – NEW YORK CITY **

For a while, the two simply walked in silence. They made a way to Fifth Avenue side by side. Piper didn't dare to glance Alex, as her eyes were busy in the closed stores on her other side. She didn't really pay attention on it, her mind was a hurricane in eruption and she tried to figure what was proper to be said first. Alex wasn't safe ground, not anymore. They grew apart one another and didn't have the same opening to just say what was in their minds. Even back then, when they were still a couple, there were moments where Piper would think twice about her words. But now, that ground felt like moving sand, and she was sinking more each second she stood in silence. It wasn't easy like that to just shoot how she had missed the brunette's company.

"It's killing me, Piper." It was Alex who started, catching the blonde by surprise. Piper turned her head to the raven-haired with confusion. "This fucking silence." Alex cleared out, rolling her eyes to Piper's face. "Whatever you want to talk about, it can't be that hard. Just say it. It's not like it can get even more fucked up between us." Piper blew out air as Alex snorted.

"That's the problem," she got the hook to start talking "it's too fucked up." Piper and Alex sighed, almost in synchrony. Alex looked away, to a fancy car passing in the almost empty street. "I didn't want it to get that way, Alex. You know how much I cared about you and…"

"Fuck that, Piper." Alex interrupted. "We loved each other. You can say the word." Piper nodded, but didn't repeat the word precisely, which pissed Alex a little bit more. Was that all because she now had a fiancé?

"I know, Alex. And that's why it bothers me so much that we're this way." Piper confessed, though her voice sounded a little bit lost. Abruptly, Alex stopped. It took Piper two seconds to do the same and glance her.

"Why now?"

"What?" Piper questioned back, confused.

"It's been three years since you bust out of my door and left me. Three years that we've been avoiding each other and never seeing one another," Piper figured Alex had been doing that, because she hadn't. And yet they managed to never cross paths until then "so why are you doing this now?"

"I was never avoiding you, Alex." The blonde shook her head a little, blinking in confusion. "I wanted to talk to you, to clear things out and…"

"You could have picked up a phone and called me."

"Will you let me speak?" Piper raised her voice a little; irritated by the way Alex kept interrupting her thoughts of flowing out. She had been struggling with all those things for three years, so now all she wanted was to let it out. Alex was caught by surprise and blinked. She didn't nod, or speak, but kept quiet as Piper continued to talk. "I thought of calling you, many times. I'd pick up the fucking phone, dial your number and hang up after the first ring. I couldn't do it. Because I knew I was an idiot and I wasn't ready to admit it to you, or myself." Alex swallowed a bit, digesting as the words came, and trying to put aside the fact she was incredibly cute cursing. "I was a fucking jerk, Alex. And I fucked us up in the end, but you know well we didn't do it alone." Then she ruined everything inside Alex's starting to forgive heart.

"So I help to break us up?" She laughed ironically, crossing her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry, Piper, if I had to figure out you was unhappy when you never told shit! If I wasn't enough for you and you had to go and kiss every neighbor we had! Also I'm sorry if I forgave you for doing that and you just left me right after, when I needed you must. I really must be a fucking cunt like your friend Polly says."

"Don't put Polly in the middle of this, Alex." Piper snorted, losing her temper. "Fine, I was an asshole. But you were never there for me either. You were all business and I was always alone."

"Do you even listen to yourself? Can you stop being a spoiled brat for a brief second and just listen to all this crap you said?" Oh my fucking God." Alex chuckled nervously, shaking her head impatiently. "I worked to sustain us both.

"I never asked you to, Alex! I didn't want your money, I wanted you!" Piper screamed a bit louder. "How come you think I was with you for simply the money? I wanted your company, I liked being with you. And then suddenly you weren't there for me anymore. And yes, I felt alone and that maybe make me a fucking spoiled brat, but that's who I am. Or was, whatever."

Piper turned her back because she didn't want Alex to see her in a weak moment. For a few minutes, they just stood in silence, digesting all that truths that had been said in such a small amount of time. Things they never truly stopped to discuss and talk about.

"It's too late to fix." Alex said weakly, it felt like a loud thought.

"I knew I screwed up or whatever. But I didn't want us to be like this." Finally turning around, Piper found a teary Vause, something that always broke her into pieces. "I wanted us to be friends… We were friends, Alex."

"No, we weren't. And I can't, Piper." She took a step behind as the blonde tried to approach her. "That's something I can't give you. We were never friends. I loved you; I loved having sex with you." Although Alex was always an honest woman, Piper was caught up by the intensity of her words. It seemed all the previous weakness had been gone, although her eyes were still watering. She sounded so truthful and secure that weakened Piper's knees.

For a few seconds they just stood there, looking to one another. It'd have been a perfect moment for a makeup kiss, but they weren't together anymore. Piper was engaged, and Alex held onto that when that rush came to her. She swallowed hard, let a deep breath run through and finally spoke again. "I think we can be civil with each other, especially around our friends. I know how Nicky hates this whole situation and the last thing I want is to fight with her. But we can't be friends."

"Civil will do." Piper didn't notice how much the words of them not being friends hurt her, until Alex repeated them. She didn't know what to say anymore, as Alex seemed so sure of her own believes, as usual. The blonde woman was only sure that she didn't want to be there anymore.

"It's getting late."

"Yes, I should probably go." Piper's eyes looked the floor, not wanting to face Alex.

"I'll walk you home." As she said so, the blonde frowned and looked her.

"It's not needed, Alex." _We're not friends, remember?_ She completed mentally. But Alex simply shook her head. Was that some kind of torture? Piper wondered, she said they couldn't be friends then simply wanted to walk her home and force that they stood more time together 'acting civil'.

"There's no arguing, Piper. It's over midnight, I'll walk you there and then I take a cab home." Although the area was relatively safe, it was never encouraged to be walking around. And seeing Alex was also very sure of that, Piper didn't discuss. She started making her way home, waiting Alex to follow her.

Later that night, Piper cried silently when a sleepy Larry cuddled her. Of course she was glad for having him, but her heart felt broken sometimes; when she thought back on how things had been once good with Alex and how much their bound meant to her, it was painful. And even if she needed a cuddle, Larry didn't felt as comfortable as she expected to.

**APRIL 13TH OF 2013, 11:45 AM – NEW JERSEY **

Once in a while in her life, Alex went to Jersey to visit her aunt and cousin. The two lived there since forever and back when she was still young, the brunette would go there more often. She was much more of a big city girl, and her aunt was a complete New Jersey housewife, which slightly desperate her. Even if her cousin was someone a lot easier to get along and talk, it still wasn't the same. The only thing that truly eased her anxious feeling about every time she visited, was seeing her mother.

Alex and her mom, Melissa, were inseparable from birth. Melissa did an amazing job as a mother and Alex went along as the perfect daughter—at least in her mother's eyes she was. They always got along well. Melissa accepted her life choices and the way she ran the family business in her very own way, after all she had reached a lot more than half of the Vause.

Since Melissa had gotten cancer, three years ago, she had been living in Jersey with her sister. Alex had insisted that her mother stood with her in New York, so she could help during the treatment. But Melissa never wanted to be in the way of her daughter's life; besides, staying in a calmer town would do better for her recover of the disease. But the moving changed a little their daily mother-daughter routine. They still spoke every day, when Melissa was updated on Alex's life details; but thanks to the business, they only got to see each other twice a month. And it was when Alex would go all the way to Jersey and handle her aunt for a whole weekend, for her mom.

Three years later, the cancer wasn't cured, but controlled. Melissa had grown in love with Jersey and bought a home next to her sister's. So Alex still had to deal with the family when she went there. It wasn't too long, as she arrived Friday noon and left on Sunday night. It always let her anxious and nervous, but she'd leave with an amazing missing feeling. That weekend, the Saturday especially, was a little bit different because it was her cousin's wedding and Alex was one of the maids of honor.

Autumn and Garrett had met over a decade ago and they dated firm all the way through those years. Everyone though they were the cutest thing and meant to be together. So it was no surprise when Garrett proposed Autumn in the place the two met. Alex had been there that weekend he did so, and she still remembered her cousin crying her life out of happiness and inviting her to be one of the maids of honors—which she accepted with no second thoughts.

The greatest part was that Autumn would go to New York to pick everything for the wedding, because of the cities better options, prices and the varieties of everything for weddings. So it was a lot easier for Alex to help. She had been in charge of helping with invites cards, decoration, the dress—as all the others, and the menu. Autumn's best friends stood with the guest list organization, as well as the tables divisions, DJs and other details on the ceremony and the party.

The whole event was going to happen in Alex's aunt's house, as it had a garden with the perfect size to host a ceremony and wedding of a couple who wanted something more private and familiar. Of course that meant two-hundred guests, but it was still enough space.

Closest friends and family were staying in the house and at Melissa's home as well, since they were neighbors. And the working of the wedding started extra early that morning. Alex was overwhelmed by the craziness it had been already set on Friday. She had missed the rehearsal dinner because it took place the day before, but Autumn forgave her since it had been due to work stuff. Besides, the ceremony organizer had already called Alex three times to update on the schedule of the wedding, so she was surely aware of every move she had to make on Saturday.

It didn't include waking up earlier than everyone to sip a hot cocoa in the house porch. With everyone still asleep, Alex could enjoy some quietness on her weekend. She loved weddings. Alex remembered well, being little and playing with her mother and aunt's stuff; her and Autumn would play wedding all the time, organize dolls as their guests and steal cookies to be an improvised wedding cake. It was no wonder Autumn made sure they made a cookie favored cake, those had been the best childhood memories for them both. She was proud of her cousin.

The phone inside the house rang, interrupting her thoughts. Alex was ready to stand up and answer it, but someone was faster. She got inside the house anyways, catching her mother talking excitedly with someone. Alex hadn't even notice before that she was awake. When Melissa said goodbye and hang up, she turned to Alex right away.

"Good morning, sweetie." Years had made Alex grow a lot taller than her mom, she got the height from her dad, so Melissa had to stand on tiptoes to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"Morning, mom." She replied kissing her mother's forehead and smiling. "Who was that so early?" Alex wondered, sipping on the cocoa.

"Oh, that was the reporter! He though he got the wrong address so he was complete lost." Melissa chuckled, as it seemed completely odd to get lost around that neighborhood. "I don't get how they get lost… Don't people use GPS?" Alex shook her head, loving how technological her mom was.

"Why is there a reporter coming?" The brunette frowned then, wondering.

"Didn't Autumn tell you?" Melissa asked, Alex just shook her head. "Ah, maybe because they called her this weekend. This guy is making an article on weddings, apparently because he's getting married as well. Anyways, he's friends with Garrett and he wanted to compare some stories. He's also interviewing other couples this month. But he wanted to include Gar and Autumn as well. They'll interview the family too, dear, so be ready." Alex chuckled a little with the information. It seemed a lot like her family to be in an article about weddings.

"That sounds like Autumn." As she spoke the bell rang. Alex looked over her shoulder to the door. "Is that him?"

"It must be, they were close." Melissa shrugged. "He's coming with his fiancé and the photographer, they're all guests to the wedding. Can you get it, dear? I'll let your aunt know they're here, so she can wake your cousin."

"I preferred the task to wake Autumn, I'm not even properly dressed." Alex glanced herself in flannel pants, a loose sport shirt and a comfy cardigan. Besides the messy hair, of course.

"Ah, please darling, you look like a sexy mess, don't worry." Melissa joked, already climbing the stairs and making Alex laugh. The bell rang again. "They are waiting, pumpkin."

"I'm coming." Alex gave up and announced. She turned and went to the door with her cup, opening it with her free hand, the surprise came when she least expected. "I'm sorry the—Oh, shit." Alex blinked in shock with the three figures that stood in front of her.

"Alex?" Both Piper and Larry said, like in a choir, at the same time. Larry then blinked surprisingly, looking at Piper, wondering from where she knew the brunette. But the more confuse was, by far, the photographer.

"Piper?" Alex swallowed hard. A journalist, about to marry, friends with Garrett. What were the odd that he could be Piper's fiancé. Alex cursed the universe for his bad sense of humor.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Larry asked then, frowning.

"Yes."

"Kinda." They replied at the same time, and glanced at each other with the different answers.

"Hm, I'll explain later." Piper told Larry. As her hand reached to touch his arm and she sounded so lovingly, even if a little nervous, Alex felt herself nauseous. They stood there for a few seconds until Alex shook her head.

"Please, come in." She gave them all space to step in, cursing every single one in the universe; from her cousin for accepting being on that article to her mom who allowed her to open the door that way. "I apologize for my clothing, I was just waking up." She said a bit embarrassed.

"No, no. You look great." Piper hurried on saying. Their eyes found each other and they just looked at one another, which only made Larry's frown grow a little more confused. But he didn't ask anything.

Alex did her best not to smile, but it grew a slight bit. She closed the door behind herself before speaking. "My aunt is waking my cousin… But can I get you anything in the meantime?" Although it was directed to them all, she spoke looking at Piper.

"I'm fine." Piper shook her head, them smile. 'Act civil', she reminded herself.

"I'd like a water. Thanks." The photographer then said and Larry completed.

"Me too, please." Alex nodded, looking them briefly. She was turning around, announcing she'd be back briefly, when her mother came downstairs talking loud.

"Alex, your cousin is awake and calling for your help, darling. Was the reporter at the do—Piper?!" Melissa stood on the last stair, looking just as shocked as Alex did when she saw the three of them at the door.

"Melissa, hi." Piper got quickly red. This whole thing was becoming a mess. When she accept to come with Larry to this article and his friend's wedding, Piper could never guess the bride was Alex's cousin and that the whole family, inclusion Alex herself, would be there. Larry didn't know about their past together, and the way things were running, she wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer.

"Oh, God! How long!" Melissa, as a huge hearted woman as she was, went straight to Piper and gave her a hug. Piper suddenly felt welcomed, and like home. Melissa looked so much like Alex. A smaller and crazier version. "How have you been? I didn't know you were coming."

"I'm great." Piper said, still very shy, when they parted. She wasn't sure if she should ask how Melissa was, seeing she had to explain why she was there. What was probably the worst part. "Hm, yea… L-Larry, my… Fiancé… He's making the article on Autumn." Piper swallowed hard, her eyes quickly searching for Alex, who had disappeared. Melissa's expression suddenly changed, and she also looked around for Alex.

"Oh! I didn't know you were engaged…" She blinked a little and Piper nodded. Larry was suddenly behind Piper, in some sort of protective position. Melissa didn't know why, but she felt the act outrageous.

"And I didn't know you were friend's with Autumn's family, Pipes." He told her, still with a big frown in his face. Melissa smiled a bit, figuring it all out in her head. She only wondered how much of it all Alex already knew, and how much she had been hiding from her.

"Well yes, Alex and Piper… _Knew_ each other." Melissa cleared her throat and looked at Piper, who smiled thankful and sorry at the same time. "It has a while. But well, I got to meat Piper in the meantime." Melissa shrugged it off.

"That's very nice." Larry commented, chilling off a little, as something was explained to him. "You didn't tell me you know Alex Vause when I commented I met her at the signing, Pipes." He then looked back at her.

"Oh, you met my daughter?"

"Yes, she's a great business woman. We had the chance to talk at a signing at one of her bookstores." He cleared out to Melissa. "Ah, I'm Larry Bloom." They shook hand briefly. Piper was struggling in the middle of all it, but thanking Melissa was taking the attention. When Alex came with the waters, she breathed a little less.

"Here you go." She served both Larry and the photographer. "I'll go see Autumn. You can give your part of the interview already, mom." She never once looked at any of their faces, but Piper whom she glanced before heading upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Hello, lovelies! Thanks so much for the feedback, keep on reviewing for more updates. I apologize for the delay of this one, but I happened to be between getting back to college classes and attempting to this musical festival to see Lorde. Anyways! i hope you enjoy the chapter and everything, let me know your thoughts. xo_


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for the support, favorites, follows and reviews. You're all simply wonder and I hope you're liking the fanfic. Again, I'm still lurking around looking for a beta so if you know anyone, pls let me know. And review for updates!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – The Wedding &amp; The Book<strong>

"_Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat._" – _I'm Not That Girl_, from musical "_Wicked_"

**STILL APRIL 12****TH**** OF 2013, 12:47 PM – MELISSA VAUSE'S HOUSE, NEW JERSEY**

"Alex, what the hell is going on?" Melissa reached her limit of confusion when she dragged Alex outside her sister's house, through the front yard until they were safe and sound in the quietness of her own place. Away from the madness of seven bridesmaids, three flower girls, a bride and her mother getting ready – besides the reporter and his _lovely_ fiancé accompanying every detail, of course. The men involved in the ceremony were all getting ready in there, but also because of that, it was a way quieter place. She could see Alex completely lost in that whole madness and it scared Melissa how much having Piper around could be affecting her daughter's sanity.

Melissa remembered every detail of their relationship, because Alex always made sure to keep her mother up to date on everything. While they had been dating, the mother could swear to everyone that Piper was the one to Alex, they always made a great match in her view. Piper was spontaneous, funny, charming, caring; pretty much everything Melissa always wished for her baby girl. And it was undeniable the two loved each other and made a perfect couple. It had been a shock to Melissa when they broke up, especially because Alex never specified the reasons.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex snorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Melissa cursed between a breathe, she hated when her daughter started getting an attitude on her.

"Alex Vause, you better lose your attitude on me." She said in a severe tone and raised her brows, a thing Alex used to do in the exact same way. It was scary how much they looked alike sometimes. Shaking her head, Alex sighed.

"I was just caught unprepared, again."

"Again?" Melissa tapped her foot on the floor, impatient.

"Last week," she started "on Nicky's birthday, Piper was there. I didn't tell you because it didn't mean anything. But I was caught by surprise that she went, I've been managing to avoid her since we broke up. But Nicky and Lorna kinda set up that we'd be there at the same time and I'd have reason to stay, in case Nicky's birthday…" Alex snorted and looked away from her mom. "Anyways, we spoke, me and Piper. And it wasn't like we sorted things out. We decided to act civil in front of friends and shit. Well, I did, because she wanted to be friends. But I don't want to." When Melissa stared her, Alex shrugged. "What, mom? I don't. She broke my fucking heart." Giving up on that talk, Alex just moved to the couch and threw herself on it, seating loosely. "It'd be fucking easier if we only had to act up in front of friends and when her fiancée is not around. Why that idiot had to be friends with Gar?"

"Don't blame Garrett and the poor fiancée on the messed up shit you and Piper got yourselves into." Melissa advertised and sat beside Alex, who stared at her briefly. "I mean it, Alex. You never told me why you two broke up, but I know you was protecting me because of all that happened back then. But it's past, Alex. You should leave it behind you and move on…"

"Yea, she clearly did it." Alex mocked, rolling eyes.

"Oh, don't come with that now, Alex. I know how you slut around New York City, you're no saint." When Alex shot her with a loud and repressive 'mom', Melissa only laughed. "I'm no defending her. I'm saying she moved on with her life and you should forgive her for whatever happened and do the same, darling." Gently, she placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed Alex's head. "Now, let's go back and you help me serve dinner to the bridesmaids _and_ everyone else."

"Fine." She replied, not very excitedly. As they were getting up, the front door opened getting both their attention. It was surprisingly the subject of their conversation.

"Oh, hm, hi." Piper swallowed shyly and tried to smile. "Hm, I'm sorry to interrupt, Alex, Melissa…" She paused, trying to remember what exactly she was there for. "It's just that your aunt told me to come here and get her dress. I couldn't hm, say no… She was very…"

"Hysterical." Alex and Melissa completed, nodding. Alex laughed and continued, "I know." Piper chuckled softly and smiled.

"It should be upstairs in your room, Al." Melissa told her. "The boys are dressing up in my room, so I wouldn't go there. Piper doesn't know the house. Show her the way, will you, dear?" She asked directly to her daughter, whose eyes widened up instantly. "I need to finish getting the lunch ready for the girls. You two catch up with me there." As she spoke, Melissa already directed herself to the door, moving between it and Piper and letting no space for the two of them to talk. "Don't be late." And then she was gone.

"She doesn't change." Piper commented, with a very found smile. Alex nodded with a deep sigh.

"Tell me about it!" She shook her head and then made a sign to the stairs. "Come on. I'll take the chance to get my dress as well." Piper nodded and caught up with her pace, moving upstairs with the brunette. "Ah, sorry about my aunt."

"It's fine." Piper chuckled. There was a pause while they walked the corridor, to Alex's room in her mother's house. The blonde only spoke again once they were in there. "I'm sorry about hm… You know, bursting like that in your family's party. I never though Autumn was _your _cousin Autumn."

"That's ok, it's a small world." Alex joked truly and shrugged. She stood a few seconds looking at Piper and then focused on their task, going to search for the dresses. Her aunt's was easily placed on the bed. Alex picked and passed it to Piper, "That's my aunts." For a slight second, their hands touched, to hold the piece away from the floor. Both felt the same electrifying feeling from the first time they met, but looked away instead.

"It looks like it's gonna be a great wedding." Piper commented, while Alex searched for her own dress in the wardrobe. Her eyes lurked around the room. It was very simple. There was a queen bed; two bedside tables—one on each side, carrying a lamp and clock on one side and a few books on the other; a wardrobe and a dresser full of picture frames. It was when one caught her attention.

Piper moved smoothly and silently there, to take a closer look at that. It was a photograph of herself and Alex, about seven years ago. If Piper wasn't wrong, it was in their first year officially together. It was taken by Melissa, in the old apartment the woman had in New York. They looked so happy together, so in love. Piper only wondered why it was there. All the pictures she had of them were hidden in a box in her basement and she suddenly felt bad for it.

"I like the picture." Alex voice scared her and Piper let the dress in her hand fall. They both lowered to pick it up and their hands touched again. There was a sudden silence when their eyes met. It lasted brief seconds, but for them it felt like an eternity. Piper was the first to stand up and Alex followed in a slower move.

"It is a beautiful picture." She agreed with a small nod, finally responding. "I don't think I have it." Piper glanced back at it. Felt a lot easier glancing the pictured Alex than the real one.

"I'd say I can get you one, but I don't know if your fiancée would like." The second Alex said it, she cursed herself for being so rude. Piper looked down, but shook her head.

"He doesn't really know about it." She looked up at Alex, feeling ashamed of herself for never telling Larry anything. It was stupid now when she thought about it, but she never felt like it was something to share with her future husband, as much close and open as they were with each other.

"Why not?" Alex really wondered out loud. But before she could apologize, Piper responded.

"I never wanted to share it. To share you." The blonde looked away, although her lips curved onto a smile. "You always felt like a good dream in my life, that ended very soon. And there are dreams you don't want to share with just anyone."

"But he's your fiancé." It was nice to hear something so found, but it got her confused deep down.

"I know." That's why it felt so fool, Piper wondered with a smile. Glancing over Alex, she simply shrugged. "It's kind of dumb and I'm ashamed he doesn't know. But at the same time I'm glad I can save you from dealing with him on a jealous level."

"I wouldn't blame him." Alex chuckled and her comment made Piper frown. "You're gorgeous, Piper. And years only did you better. I wouldn't blame him getting jealous of an old girlfriend. Besides, I'm not bad myself." A flirty smirk grew in her lips as spoke the last part and raised her brows suggestively. Piper remembered how her knees got weak when Alex was being a tease, and it was a great feeling after all. "Come on, before my mom comes back to see if we're alive." Alex went first and opened the door, waiting for Piper to pass first. She took a few seconds before actually forcing her brain to function and made her way out.

**APRIL 12****TH**** OF 2013 IT'S A ****_VERY _****_LONG_**** DAY, 12:16 AM – AUTUMN AND GARRETT'S WEDDING RECEPTION, NEW JERSEY**

They started lightening up fireworks when the party was in its middle. The ceremony had been incredibly beautiful. Alex cried halfway through it, while the other part she was just sobbing like a fool. Her mother and aunt were no different through the whole thing. When they said yes, there was commotion between the guests and while everyone applauded, Alex glanced at Piper. It was a very small second, but their eyes found one another before both turned attentions to the real stars of the night.

The party was another massive beauty. Between speeches, the dinner and dancing, everything was moving perfectly. Aside from some drunken friends and family members, the celebration couldn't have been better. Alex grabbed a glass of champagne and took some distance from everyone, to watch the fireworks from a quieter surrounding.

Her aunt had installed a little gazebo in the left side of her backyard, while the party was happening on the other side, Alex had plenty quietness. She just didn't expect to find Piper Chapman seating alone there, with a glass of champagne.

"Running from the party or stalking me?" Alex joked with a raised brow. Piper looked surprised over her, but grinned with her comment.

"I'm afraid it's the first option. Sorry to disappoint." The blonde shook her head with a jokingly tone. She wondered how they had reached that smiling and joking game with the past week's talk. If that was Alex's view of acting civil, Piper could say she was happy with it.

"May I?" Alex questioned about the empty space next to the bench Piper had been seating. She just nodded and picked up her standing glass, taking the chance to sip on the liquor. Alex did the same while she took a seat. Her eyes were in the sky for a moment. "I love champagne. It's like…

"Drinking stars." Piper completed together with her. She remembered how Alex always said that about the drink that had been her favorite for so many years. After they broke up, she stood a long time refusing to have champagne, even during New Year's Eve.

"You haven't forgotten." Alex chuckled, shaking her head slightly. She finally looked Piper. The blonde was stunning. Although her hair was way shorter from the time they dated, it was beautiful, had been softly curled. Her dress, loose, long and green matched her eyes beautifully. She was remarkable and Alex wished to be able to tell her it.

"How could I? It was your favorite quote." Piper grinned and sipped her drink once more.

"Lie." She shook her head and laughed. Piper caught in the air that Alex was thinking something naughty, which made the blonde suddenly blush. They both were laughing after, even if the words were never said; it wasn't needed, they knew it.

"You're hopeless." Alex shrugged as it wasn't her fault and chuckled. She looked straight again.

"I'm sorry I was an ass last week." Piper was surprised by her words and didn't have problem showing it. "I know you had the best intentions. It just… Wasn't the best day for that talk." Alex shrugged a little. "I was very pissed for the whole set up situation. But I didn't have to act jerk on you, I knew it was Lorna and Nicky and not you." Piper nodded.

"Thanks." She looked away for a moment. "I understand your point. I'm sorry I went all ballistic too and forced the conversation. I should have waited. It was the first time we saw each other in three years. I was very anxious about settling things right that I didn't think it could get them worse."

"We were both wrong… But I was a bitch." Alex laughed and Piper followed her.

"You weren't… Ok, maybe a little." They chuckled and glanced each other again. "So we're ok?"

"Yea, I guess we're alright." Biting her lip, Alex nodded. Piper smile grew a little bigger and it melted the brunette. If there weren't people around and some could be possibly looking at them, Alex wouldn't have thought twice about kissing her; Larry could screw himself, Alex wouldn't have wasted the chance if it was just the two of them. But it wasn't the case, so maybe on another time.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't run from your destiny, it'll hunt you." - Unknown<em>

**APRIL 15****TH**** OF 2013, 09:56 AM – VAUSE BOOKSTORE AT UPPER EAST, NEW YORK**

Monday came too soon. Alex only realized her weekend had been extremely exhausting when her alarm clock went off on its usual 8am and she craved for more time in bed. After the wedding, on Sunday, she had helped her mother and aunt with organizing the houses to the normality and packed the wedding gifts for when the couple came back from their honeymoon in France. Spending time with her mother was always a goal, but the whole wedding schedules delayed her routine. It was about 1 AM when she came home, just to throw herself in bed with no shower.

Even managing to put herself together with a good, yet simple, makeup and fine clothes—after quite a long shower, Alex was still a rack when she came in the store that Nicky managed in Upper East. The blonde cracked in a tiny laugh as her eyes spotted Vause coming in the establishment. Her eyes heavy, the brows frowned slightly and a yawn crossing her face every once in a while.

She moved straight to the cafeteria inside the store and asked Lorna for her usual. Lately the tiny brunette had been helping out a lot in the cafe, though it wasn't her task. The woman never worked for Alex, she had some job outside that little bookstore world Nicky and Alex liked to live in. She was secretary to a wedding planner and although it seemed completely craziness and nonsense to the other two, Lorna was extremely good at it. There was something about her and weddings that was insane; it sometimes scared Nicky.

When she finished with a costumer, Nicky joined the two sipping in cups of coffee.

"I'm guessing Autumn's wedding rocked some asses." Nicky took a seat in the tall chair by the counter and greeted her best friend with a tap on the shoulder.

"Surely rocked my big ass." Alex nodded with a laugh after tasting on the new coffee blender. "You're really putting up with those coffee machines, Nichols. This shit tastes amazing."

"Gotta give the costumers what they want, boss." The blonde winked playfully. In that store, Alex gave Nicky almost a hundred-percent liberty on doing whatever she wanted. Alex trusted the woman deeply and she never disappointed her, so why not? The business was doing great and she knew there was no way Nichols could ruins things. There was a natural talent inside the girl.

"You can try and deny that you grew up in Upper East, Nicky. But it's inside you." Alex chuckled with a slight raised brow, as the best friend rolled eyes.

"I must agree with her, love." Lorna nodded, with one of her cute grins.

"Let's not go there again, both of you." She gave them stares and finally looked at Alex. "Ok, now tell us more. How was the wedding? Your aunt kept talking about you becoming straight to have one of those wedding too?"

Alex gave a loud laugh and nodded. "Eventually," she sipped on the coffee "she mentioned how I should do like Piper and get myself a man." As the brunette had been talking, Nicky took her time to sip on her lover's coffee and the shock made her spit it as fast as she took. "Fuck, Nichols." Thankful for being hit by just a few drops, Alex shook her head and laugh.

"How in hell does your aunt know about Piper and Larry?" The mention of her ex's current made Alex chill a bit. "I'm telling you, she's a fucking witch Alex." The joke served well to ease the air. But both Lorna and Nicky looked questioning at Alex.

"She's not a witch, though I fucking suspect of it sometime." Alex chuckled. "But she knew because Piper was there, with Larry." The shock grew more and Nicky said a '_holy shit_' under her breath as Lorna took the coffee away from her. "Turns out Garrett and Larry are friends or some shit and he was making an article on their wedding, and his own that's to come soon," Alex said rolling her eyes "so he went as a reporter and a guest. And he took Piper with him."

"Jesus Christ." Lorna blinked slowly, picturing the three of them together the whole Saturday. And especially Alex having to stand the two of them together.

"It wasn't so bad. Aside the fact Larry doesn't know about us, yet he won't let Piper out of his sight even for a second." Trying to act like she didn't care, Alex took a sip on her coffee and waited a few moments to continue, enjoying the flavor of the drink. "But we talked. More decently than the last time, at least." Raising her brows to the two, Alex tried to send a message how fucked up their plan had been of getting them to talk. Just Nicky got it from her face.

"Well, I'm glad you two talked." Nicky decided it was a good time to say something she had been holding back for a while. "It's be terrible if you didn't speak to our author for the book signing tonight." She captured Alex's glimpse of confusion.

"She wrote a book?" Nicky circled the counter and captured a box that was standing behind it. She grabbed one of the books and passed it to Alex.

"They just came in today. But I had her scheduled for over a month. I intended to tell you last week after you two spoke, but that didn't turn out really well, did it?" She said the last part almost to herself. Alex was scanning the book with her eyes and Nicky and Lorna exanimated her. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No," Alex shook her head "I'm just thinking. I never knew Piper was the writing type. Maybe it was her fiancé… He's a journalist, or something." Alex placed the book down and shrugged, trying to show little interest. But the other two saw through it. Glancing one another, Nicky and Lorna smile.

"I think you should read it, sweetheart." It was Lorna who said, obviously, kind. She had placed a hand on Alex's arm and smiled softly. Alex almost felt joy when she looked at Lorna. The tiny woman was so gentle most of times. But she had seen pretty disturbing sides of her. The fact she was so sure Alex had to read it, brought her curiosity higher.

"What's in it that I should read?" She frowned, then raised a brow as she usually did.

"You." Nicky said and smiled. Taking the copy from the table, the blonde opened it and passed her eyes through the pages, looking for something specific. "_Prologue_. _Alex had five different smiles._" She read it out loud and closed the book. "I'm guessing her fiancé hasn't read the book if you tell me he doesn't know about you too." Nicky shrugged and placed the book down. Alex had been surprised and it paralyzed her brain for a few seconds.

"I'm guessing he didn't…" Biting her lip, Alex picked up the book again, holding it in a way she could thrill her eyes through its cover again. _Inevitable_ was written in a large hand writing font, indicating it was the tittle. 'Piper Chapman' was in the bottom of the cover and a picture of a beach house was between the title and author's name. He throat tightened, but she turned the book around to see Piper's face and a brief resume about her. On the inside, there was a small description of the book.

_A novel about two lovers… An affair that trespassed the barriers of conduct… Alex and Joanne wasn't expecting to fall in love…_ She read pieced of it mentally and closed the book again. As her eyes moved up, she captured worried looks from her friends.

"Alex, you're pale." Lorna noticed a little bit worried, wondering if Nicky didn't drop the news too soon.

"It's about us." Alex said in realization, almost to herself. Nicky just nodded while Lorna went straight to Alex, afraid she'd pass out or something. "Fuck." She cursed under her breath. It was impossible for her not to read it now.

"She doesn't know you know about the book." Nicky told her suddenly. "She asked me like a hundred times last week. She thought you was mad about it. Because she wrote it and didn't tell you. And I told her I hadn't tell you about the signing yet, because of what happened in my birthday." Alex understood, but she didn't know how to answer that, so she simple nodded. "The signing will be at eight tonight, Alex. You should really come."

"I will." And when she said it, Nicky knew she was being true. "I'll borrow this copy. Later when it's selling, you register I got this, ok?" Alex started getting up and picking up her stuff. "I need to—go." She wasn't sure about explaining herself, so she just smiled briefly and weird to them and left. On her way home, Alex texted people cancelling her appointments of the day. She had a book that needed to be read.


	5. Chapter Four, Part One

**A/N: **Hello, my lovely readers! My apologies on the delay to post this update. It's not easy being an upcoming actress and writer in my country (also attending the World Cup games disturbed all my schedules). But I'm _so_ honored and flattered by all the reviews and messages I received from all of you. Besides the favorites and follows, of course, that I always count in my tiny heart. You're the best. And that's why I divided this chapter in two parts (as it was also reaching an enormous amount of characters to a single chapter, in my point of view). On friday (that'd be the 25) I'll post the second part of this chapter. So that's why this part is a little tinier. The second one it's ready on the oven, just needs time to back and get perfect to be served to you. In meantime, I hope you enjoy this little tease I drop here.

Ah! Also, there's a comment of the author (aka me) about songs in the scene that I've put inside [ ], just so you know. Good reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – You and I, Part One<strong>

"_Something about lonely night and my lipstick on your face._" –'Yoü and I' by Lady Gaga

**NOVEMBER 8****TH**** OF 2006 – ALEX AND PIPER'S ESCAPE PLACE, A BEACH HOUSE LOCATED IN THE HAMPTON'S THAT BELONGED TO THE CHAPMAN'S. THEY'VE BEEN THERE FOR ABOUT A WEEK.**

_Piper woke up slowly, with the sun lights that trespassed the window blinds hitting her face. She groaned like a lazy cat, moving to the side as her hand tapped around for her lover. There was no sight of Alex anywhere. It was only after realizing that, that the blond opened her eyes, scanning the place with half-closed eyes. No sight of Vause. With morning calm, Piper slipped out of her bed into the slippers. November was already cold enough for her to be sleeping with pants and long sleeved shirts, even though now she only wore an old t-shirt of Alex. After the wild sex they had the previous night, she had slipped on them when heading to the bathroom in the dead of night. Now she had Alex's smell all over her. And she loved._

_As she headed to the living room, that smell got confused with pancakes and she knew where to go. Moving straight to the kitchen, Piper found Alex engaged on baking chocolate chip pancakes. There was flour in her hair and in her cheeks, as she found out when the brunette turned around. Alex was always the one with the cooking skills, but Piper was always amused by the mess Alex could make. Not just in cooking, actually. In general she always went too thirsty to the cup and made a mess on things, in some situations were for Piper's great enjoyment._

_"__Baking us some pancakes?" Piper shot it, when she noticed Alex was too distracted to see her there._

_"__Oh damn, I took too long." Her tone got Piper confuse and made her frown, she seemed upset._

_"__For?"_

_"__Breakfast in bed." Alex pointed a trail that was standing in the kitchen counter. There was fresh orange juice, sliced fruits, two muffins, bacon with eggs and the pancakes being baked._

_"__You did all this to us?" Piper blinked in shot, her eyes moved fast from the breakfast to Alex and an instant smile had grown on her lips._

_"__To you." Alex paused, "though I was going to steal some bites." Her laugh made Piper look at her with an even brighter smile._

_"__Alex, you didn't have to." Piper frowned a little, just because she was thinking about all the work Alex had had and she just ruined it all by waking up too soon. She felt bad, though it was a silly thought._

_"__Of course I had." There was no special occasion, no anniversary, birthday, first kiss date or any of the sorts. Alex just felt like she wanted to make something nice for Piper, show her how much she loved her. "I wanted to give my lady some special treatment." She grinned. By then, Piper had already joined her side and tugged on Alex's shirt as she finished the last pancake. "Now, why don't you go to bed and pretend you didn't see a thing here?"_

_Piper laughed at her lover's suggestion and when she put the pan down, Piper pulled Alex by the shirt to her and kissed her deeply. Her tongue thrilled a way between Alex's lips, asking for permission that Alex gladly granted. In no time their tongues touched one another in a fine, sweet dance; and Alex was then gently pressing Piper against the counter. They parted minutes after, breathless._

_"__Bed. I—Should go." Piper said, trying to put her thoughts back on track. Alex nodded, but she kissed her lover once more. "Hold that hunger, tiger." She played with her lips, using her teeth to tease her. "You know how I love _desert_ after a good breakfast." Alex closed eyes for a second, as the image took form in her mind and made her grin. Piper got off her grip and was walking away when Alex held her by the hand and pushed her back._

_"_You_ will be my desert, baby." She mumbled in Piper's ear and then pulled back completely, leaving Piper to digest her own imagines._

**PRESENT TIME, APRIL 15****TH**** OF 2013, 17:23 PM – PIPER AND LARRY'S APARTMENT, NEW YORK**

[_This scene contains two recommended songs to come along. They're 'Youth – Daughter' and 'Jar of Hearts – Cristina Perri'. There's indications in the post of which song should enter and where, but feel free to listen to them, or not, whenever you want in the scene. I listened to both while writing]_

"So, you'll pick up my dad while I go to my mom's house to take her and granny to the signing." Piper repeated the instructions to Larry again on the phone. She was a pile of nerves with that book release, mostly because no one in her family knew about it, neither her fiance, and she was just about to drop the biggest bomb on them.

"_What about Carl?_" Larry asked on the other side of the line.

"He and Neri are going before, with my publisher, to be sure it's all set. I told you that already, Larry." She said in a very bothered tone, Piper didn't get what his problem with instructions was.

"_Right, right. I'm sorry. I forgot._" She sighed and nodded to herself, adding a rude '_I noticed'_ mentally. "_Are you sure you don't prefer me picking up your mom and grandma too?_"

"I'm not sure I want my parents together in the same car, no." As she spoke, her doorbell rang. "Shit, hold on. I need to pick up the door. It must be Polly." She referred to her best friend, who was probably going with her to the signing." Larry mumbled an '_Okay'_ as Piper moved to the door. It wasn't Polly standing by the door when she opened it though. "A-Alex?"

_[Music: Jar of Hearts – Cristina Perri]_

"Hi, Pipes." She said in a smile, though from Piper's experience, that seemed a very mad and cynical one.

"_Who's there?_" Larry asked on the other side and Piper shook her head, remembering Larry was still on the phone.

"Hm, it's Alex Vause. Owner of the bookstore." Piper explained quickly, trying not to lose herself in her own words. "I'll have to call you back, Larry. Bye." She turned the call off before he even answered her. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." She busted into the house without an invitation, moving straight to the living room.

"Please, come in." Piper said ironically, closing the door. She followed Alex to the other room and looked at her with confusion. Alex was received by a mixed smell of Piper and what she believed to be Larry's perfume-which she thought to be too strong. As her eyes quickly lurked the room, she found pictures of Larry and Piper everywhere, mixed with photographs of them young and their relatives. She shook her head, not wanting to think one day their house was like that.

"Why you wrote this book?" Alex showed the proof of the crime in her hands as she got it out of her chest in a louder voice. She told herself to be calm, to take a breath. Then she spoke in a normal tone, "why did you write about me?"

"I—" Piper was in complete shock.

"Who do you think you are to do this, Piper? You screwed me over, you fucking left me." There was hurt in Alex voice, but Piper felt she was being shot by every word that came out of her ex-girlfriend's mouth. "You left me when my mother was with cancer, about to die, when I needed you the most. I was feeling fucking alone, scared and you came and crushed my heart." Once again, her voice gained a louder tone, angrier. Piper wasn't expecting an easy reaction, no. She knew Alex Vause too well, she knew how Alex could react badly to all that. "What's this book about? You're getting married to a fucking asshole with a dick. So this isn't about missing my smiles or any bullshit you wrote to get money."

"It's not about money. It's…" Piper hesitated. Many times before, she had asked herself the same exact question. "It's an apology, Alex."

"An apology?" And without any tricks or warnings, there it was again. The cynical and full of anger and irony smile that give Piper shivers on her spine. "I'm not an idiot, Piper." Alex shook her head, chuckling in pure madness. "I'm not a fucking character in your book." Unexpectedly, tears rolled down Alex's cheeks. "This is my life. _Our_ life. And you exposed it—No, you exposed me. Because, if I'm not wrong, you called yourself Joanne in the book." Her laugh came out sarcastic and she took a step forward, shortening the distance. "You took our story, what we lived, and you published it in a book. You thought I would forgive you? Did you really think I'd read your book and just forget that you broke my fucking heart when you left me in the dead of night?" Alex didn't remember ever taking that off her chest, yelling to Piper just how much the blonde had hurt her. After the breakup, they never spoke again for years. "We had an argument and you left me with a note. A fucking and coward '_I can't do this anymore_.'"

"You drowned us both, Alex." Piper finally screamed in defense, though she didn't mean to raise her voice. But it had been the only way of leaving her chest. She only noticed herself crying after it, when a few tears reached her chest. "You started drowning herself into drugs, Alex, you know that! And I would, I swear to know I'd have stayed if I saw, even if for a brief second, that you wanted out. But you didn't, Alex!"

"I was fucking scared, Piper. I was losing my mother, I was alone!"

"Oh, yes, because I was nothing, right?" Suddenly, they seemed to have changed positions and Piper had the sarcasm carrying her words, being posted on her lips.

"You were everything. Everything, Piper!" Alex cried out. Too tired to go on with that, she just let her body weight, crashing on Piper's couch in a sob. The blonde stood up a few seconds more. Her heart was tightly being crushed, like it had been ripped out by an evil queen, like the one she saw in a fairy tale show. But all her pain came from watching Alex cry.

Piper knew just how much Alex never cried in front of people. There had been rare occasions she saw it herself. Alex always wanted to be that strong girl, who doesn't take shit from anyone and keeps her head up high no matter what. And most of that time she was that kind of person. But it only served to cause more hurt, even more pain. Piper knew that this time it was her fault, seeing Alex so fragile and hurting broke her and all the walls she built before, and during their argument.

_[Music: Youth – Daughter]_

She sat by her side and involved Alex gently. The sobs increased, but in an attempt of Alex's to control herself. The brunette tried to push Piper away when she realized the blonde's embrace, but Piper didn't allow it, holding her even tighter. "Stop, Alex" She ordered and added "just let me hold you." Alex gave in, resting her head on Piper's shoulder.

For a few minutes, they just stood there. Piper with her arms wrapped around Alex, as she calmed her crying and breathing. For a moment, it just seemed like nothing had changed for them. But they were so different from the past. With one exception, little yet _so_ significant.

"I—I'm s-sorry, P-Piper." The brunette mumbled, but Piper shushed her. She ran her hand through the raven locks. They had once been so long, with the blue highlights. Piper remembered spending hours just playing with her hair while Alex would lie in her stomach.

"I'm the one who's sorry." Finally, Piper took courage and tilted Alex's head to her, guiding her by that charming cheek. She mentally told herself it was because she needed to speak at some point and not because Alex's breathe in her neck was making her body shiver everywhere. "I should have told you. Asked for your permission—"

"You should have." Alex interrupted, but Piper's repressive eyes made her nod and silence again. It was her time to talk.

"I should have." She started again by repeating Alex. "But I didn't have the guts." Piper completed. "You are right… I'm a coward. I thought I was being brave when I left you, but that was just it. I was leaving you, not being courageous. Killed me to see you drowning like that. I didn't want to stay to watch that and I panicked when I didn't know what to do to save you." Piper took a deep breathe, they were so close she could see Alex's pupils opening a little, capturing Piper's moves. "I thought this book could be a good way to apologize, but I didn't think of you. I was thinking of me. Like I always do and—" Alex chuckled when Piper started talking nonstop, and making little sense. She remembered how the blonde would always do it when they argued. She always would stop her the same way.

In a brief second of unconsciousness of why they were there in the first place, Alex changed everything. She did something they could either regret or be thankful, it'd all depend on the afterward. Without thinking, Alex Vause leaned in and her lips topped Piper's.


End file.
